The Advanced Combat Helmet (ACH) system currently in use each have a Kevlar or projectile resistant shell that has a number of pads disposed therein. The pads each comprise a visco-elastic high energy absorption foam. One problem with such helmets is that the recommended configurations of two or three pads in the front of the helmet have a gap or gaps through which sweat may drip down onto the face of and into the eyes of the wearer. An additional problem is that after extended wear, the pads smell from bacteria and microbe cultures.
It is highly desirable to provide a cushion that will have the energy absorption properties of the existing pad, prevent dripping of sweat onto the face and into the eyes of the wearer and yet be comfortable and have anti-microbial, anti-bacterial, and/or anti-fungal properties.